James Torres
|datebirth = 1933 (or 1937, 2 August) |placebirth = New York city, USA |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = Noble City, Lovia |function = |language = Spanish, English |religion = Catholic |spouse = Giovanna Falcone (1957-1964), Layla Karaman (1973-1980) |party affn = }} José Armando Torres, also known as James Torres or even Jim Torres is an American-Lovian business man, mafioso and a famously known bachelor and he is more than 70 years old. He is known for having many children, many relationships and being involved in many criminial activities and businesses. Early life Torres was born in New York City, 1933 or 1937 (the records are lost). His father was Luis Torres (1889-1943), a mysterious butcher, and his mother was Martina Spatola (1900-1954) a Sicilian cabaret dancer. The Torres family lived in a poor district of New York City. Luis Torres had enlisted in the army in the year 1941 and died in Pacific theater of the war. After that Martina became alcoholic, and gambled often. She died in 1954. Professional career Torres was involved in minor criminal activties in the 1950's. He had joined the Lucchese family, a criminal group of New York City. He was arested in 1956 but not charged. He had a relation with the Italian-Lovian actress Giovanna Falcone in 1957 and had three sons, Julio, Martin and Carlos. They moved to Chicago (1958). Torres becamed a banker in Chicago, but in 1964 was accused of stealing funds from local criminal family. His wife was killed but he fled to her birth place of Lovia with his sons, to live with his dead wife's family. In Noble City he operated and illegal casino in his house, in a back room. He was caught and put in jail for that in 1966. His friends from the Lucchese family freed him from jail in October, during the same year, but they ended up killing three police men in the process. He left to go to New York City again, in order to attend his uncle's funeral after he was shot by the Chicago mafia hitmen but was not killed. He came to Lovia later in 1967 where he was arrested again in 1969. He worked with the police to reveal the identities of Robert Graves and Robert Maserati, two rival mafia members and in exchange he was pardoned officially. He was involved in a relationship with Turkish woman Layla Karaman (1973-1980). Torres was involved in other relationships and she left him in 1980. Torres continued in his illegal activity throughout the following years. He is now retired, but some rumor that he is still involved in the business. Most recently he was with Miss Lovia 2007, Caroline Weise, and had a son James (2008). He also started the Special Forces of Lovia to fight in the Lovian Civil War. In 2011 Torres made himself a candidate of the Congress in the Federal elections. Since Torres has many enemies, he and his family are in risk and several of his family members have been killed, in Ecuador, Portugal and Lovia. Personal life Torres is known to be a great womanizer. Although he is committed to his relationship with Caroline Weise, he frequently is seen with other women. He is a lover of fine cuisine, and often is seen at elegant restaurants recommended by Guide Cinq Etoiles. He lives in one of the country's bigest home, and also owns the smallest one, which is only 3 meters in wide. Torres is known for dressing in very elegant and classy clothes. He dresses in a old-fashion style, wearing custom made cloth's from Ares Designer Apparel, watches by Remy St-Jacques and custom made shoe's by Hamiltons. He laso has turtles. Torrs is a big fan of classic cars. He has: * 1919 Volt electric car. There were only 13 that were made and only 2 existed to 2011. * 1946 Vezry Coupe * 1957 Chevrolet Bel air * 1960 Zedlits GT500 * 1969 Atlantis 240GT In 2012 he made a painting of Coloured Modern Turtles because he likes turtles and also to show the repetitives of modern art that he doesn't like. Fortune Torres has a fortune of various millions of dollars. He is one of the richest men of the country but his fortune is not precisly known. He gained most of his wealth from his "jobs" with the mafia from 1950's-1980's. He invested it in legal enterprises, increasing his wealth. His company's and investment's include Torres Financial (majority stake holder), Torres and Cooper LLP (partner) and Tompkins-Siegler (majority stake holder). Family * Giovanna Falcone (1931) ** Julio Torres (1958) x Renata Danzoni (1958) *** Mario Torres (1990) ** Martin Torres (1960-1998, killed in Lisbon) *** Vivian Torres (1987) *** Fernando Torres (1990) ** Carlos Torres (1963) * Leslie Banks (1943) ** Marlene Banks (1971) x Sebastian Neyt (1969) *** Olivia Neyt (2005) *** Sebastian Junior Neyt (2008) * Layla Karaman (1951) ** George Torres (1974-2006, killed in Noble City) ** Anna Torres (1976-1995, killed in Ecuador) ** Emina Torres (1979) * Rosa de Oliveira (1958) ** Rosana de Oliveira-Torres (1987) * Caroline Weise (1985) ** James Torres Junior (2008) It is assumed that Torres was involved in more than 10 relationships and he possibly has more unknown children. Category:Person Category:Criminal Category:Roman Catholic Category:Military Category:Positive Lovia Category:Living person Category:Politician Category:Civil War Category:2013 Member of the Congress